Shuuei
Shuuei (朱泱) is a man from Sanzo's past, a close friend and mentor. He also takes the form of the main antagonist in the Rikudou arc that takes place in episodes 6 & 7 of the Saiyuki Anime and chapters 10-14 of the manga. Personality ]]Shuuei was a very powerful monk at Kinzan temple. Because of his title as an instructor, he had the ability to order the younger monks and acolytes around. Similarly to Koumyou Sanzo, who was living at Kinzan at the time, he grew affectionate toward Koumyou's prized pupil, Kouryuu. The first time Shuuei appears in Saiyuki, he is scolding monks--who are speaking out against Kouryuu--for standing around when they had chores they should've been doing. And threates to give them more it they don't get to it. Shuuei seems to have a very laid-back personality for the most part, but at the same time a very vigilante side to him, self-sacrificing. He has a bit of a rebellious shriek as well, for example he has long-unkept hair, even as a monk. But he was reliable and trust worthy. It was because of his say-what-he-wants-attitude, he earned Kouryuu's respect and friendship. In turn, he was the first to jump to Kouryuu's defense right after Koumyou's death. Appearance Shuuei, despite the fact that he's a monk, has longish black hair that he slicks back so that only a few bangs stick out. He wears it pulled back into a short loose ponytail. He himself even acknowledges that his hair is peculiar for someone that follows Buddhism when he's confront Kouryuu on his own beliefs, saying that "though with his mop of hair, I'm one to talk". He also has stubble all along his chin, like he hasn't shaved properly in a week. He wears monk robes very similar to those of other monks, though it should be noted that his robes are a great deal darker than that of the other monks at Kinzan temple. His appearance, in a lot of ways, resembles that of a gangster more so than a monk. In Shuuei's last few scenes in the series, we see him also wear his "collectors' item", the red prayer beads that Kouryuu gave him. Backstory ]]Shuuei trained at Kinzan temple prior to Koumyou Sanzo's rescue of the orphan he named Kouryuu from the river. Shuuei was very good at using talismans and went straight from being an apprentice to an instructor. He lived at Kinzan during Kouryuu's youth and the two got along well enough. Better than one could say for Kouryuu and the other monks at the temple. The two of them talked closely when they got the chance. The night before Kouryuu was to receive his Buddhist name from his Master Kouymou, Shuuei and he were having one of those talks. Kouryuu informed Shuuei that though he does not believe in gods, he believes in himself and that Master Koumyou Sanzo was his only master. Shuuei responds with saying , "That's so like you". Moments later a monk runs over to them looking alarmed. He tells Shuuei that a ferocious bear has broken into the compound. Shuuei and Kouryuu arrive to find the monks having server problems, the weapons that the temple has aren't working on the creature. Shuuei feels there is no other option than to use his talismans, but Kouryuu steps forward. He stares down the bear and asks it to leave saying that if it doesn't come to the temple ground, the monks will refrain from stepping into its territory. The bears calmly turns away and heads back to the forest. The monks surrounding Shuuei whisper how Kouryuu has the eyes of a demon, while shuuei himself remains speechless. That Evening, Shuuei goes to fetch Kouryuu for Master Koumyou and finds himself once again turned speechless. As Kouryuu sits in the window with the moonlight all around him, Shuuei finds himself in Awe. He tries to explain this to Kouryuu, but instead it is turned into a joke. Still, Shuuei found the image mesmerizing. As the two of them Head to Master Koumyou's room, Kouryuu hands Shuuei a "gift". They are the prayer beads that were found with Kouryuu when he was rescued from the river and they are the only possession that is truly his at the temple. Shuuei doesn't know what to say at first. Kouryuu says that he's never given anyone anything before so those beads are kind of like a collectors' item and he should guard them well. The next morning when Koumyou Sanzo is found dead, Shuuei is the first to approach Kouryuu who is standing on the far side of the room motionless. He tries to snap Kouryuu out of it, but the only thing Kouryuu says is that he couldn't save Koumyou. He is covered with blood too, wounded, tears streaking his cheeks. Later that day, the monks are having a meeting, discussing the death of Koumyou and what is to be done about he stolen scripture, The Seiten. Kouyruu is the only witness and the other monks are suspicous of him. When they voice this. Shuuei is the first to come to Kouryuu's defense. But Kouryuu introrupts saying that it's only right that he should be blamed and ask for permission to take the Maten and go after the youkai that did it. He then reveals that before Koumyou Sanzo died, he named Kouryuu his successor, Genjo Sanzo. Sai R. Burial Ep. 1 2 ]]That evening, Sanzo left Kinzan with the Maten and his newly acquired banishing gun. Unknown to him, that night the youkai returned to take the Maten. They ransacked the temple and killed many of the monks. In an act of desperation, Shuuei used a forbidden talisman, Araya Spell, to destroy them. But after using the spell, Shuuei became cursed and the talisman fed off him. The only thing that could sedate its hunger is the death of youkai. Shuuei donned the named Rikudou and became a traveling monk that slayed demons, good or bad. But since the beginning of the Minus Wave, and the youkai have turned feral, Rikudou has been turned into a kind of vigilante. One rainy night, Rikudou found some youkai attacking a common inn. In the Kitchen he found and killed them using his talismans. But there were three other youkai present. When he went to attack them, none other then Genjo Sanzo appeared confronting him. After telling Sanzo the fate of Kinzan temple, he and his three companions--the rest of the Sanzo Ikkou--ran out into the rain to escape him. Rikudou took chase. When Hakkai attempted to fight him, Rikudou caught him and revealed that the mere touch of his flesh dissolves demons. After the three youkai members of the Sanzo Ikkou faught with Rikudou, eventually Sanzo stepped out from under the shelter, saying something that implied that there is no way to save "Shuuei" and that he was simply going to kill him. Goku stoppped Sanzo, saying that wasn't this guy Sanzo friends? Why would you kill your friend? But while Goku was distracted, Rikudou moved in for the kill. Sanzo reacted quicker and took the hit instead of Goku. ]]Goku couldn't mentally handle it, but neither could Shuuei who lay dormant inside Rikudou. Goku's limiter broke and he took on his true form--Seiten Taisei! Rikudou quickly learned that he was no match for the earth born youkai. During one of the Seiten's attacks, the prayer beads that Rikudou is wore lit up and he was able to escape, claiming that he was not done with the Sanzo Ikkou yet. While escaping, Rikudou was forced to stop, his wounds from the Seiten's attack being as great as they were. He cursed and at his point he realized that he had nothing left to lose. He reestablished his determination to kill them all. The following morning Rikudou heard a voice calling to him in the forest. It was Sanzo, who appeared to have survived the night despite the severity of his wounds. Sanzo claimed he was there to fight Rikudou and kill him. The two start in on it, but they are both weaken due to their injuries. ]]Rikudou uses a spell on Sanzo--the same one his master used on him the night of his death--and paralyzes him. Rikudou then attempts to strangle Sanzo. As he does he starts to monologue. He concludes it by shouting "If only... If only you didn't Exist!". At this point it seemed that the spell of Araya was finally swallowing Shuuei and the prayer beads that were protecting him finally snapped. The spell starts draining the very last of Shuuei's life energy leaving him looking like a human craisin. But then Sanzo was able to move. In a final act, Shuuei reaches out and grabs Sanzo's wrist, training the banishing gun at his own brow. He held Sanzo's wrist there, the two made eye contact. Shuuei let his hand slip away... And Sanzo fired. Rikudou "Who's Rikudou? You guys must be from the east. We don't know much about him, but he's considered a savior around here. People say he's a monk who wanders the countryside slaying demons. Few have ever actually seen him, but those who have say he's seven foot tall with talismans all over his body, capable of destroying a hundred demons at a pop." - Inn keeper Rikudou (六道) is the main antagonist of the Rikudou Arc and where the arc derives its name from. The man changed his identity to that of “Doushi-sama”, a youkai who kills youkai with fuda charms. His true identity is Shuuei, Sanzo’s old friend. In order to protect Kinzan Temple, he used and was swallowed up by the forbidden Araya Spell, and he continued to destroy youkai even as he lost his sense of self. Even though as he was swallowed by insanity he gained almost a split personality, in the end he pointed Sanzo’s gun at his own forehead. Rikudou wears ratty old monks robes that have become that way over his travels. His once shaggy long hair is gone, now replaces with talismans that he wears all over his body. The most noticeable are the ones of either side of his face over the cheek bones. His skin is tanned and leathery, as it appears that Araya's spell has been draining his life energy. ]]He wears a takuhatsugasa, a traditional hat worned by traveling monks--also decked out with talismans--and carries a Khakkhara, a staff like instrument that, again, traveling monks carry. He uses the Khakkhara to stab Sanzo with at one point. Under his robes, the spell of Araya is rooted deeply in his flesh. The only thing that keeps Shuuei alive inside this sudo body are the red prayer beads that were given to him by the young Sanzo. Abilities/Weapons Buddhist Spells - Under Construction Talismans - Under Construction :Spell of Araya - Effects, etc. Under Construction Khakkhara - It is a Buddhist ringed staff used primarily in prayer. It can also be used as a weapon as was seen during the Rikudou arc, like a spear almost. The Khakkhara has many names that it is known by, for example--a name commonly seen in the Saiyuki universe--Shakujo. But the Shakujo in Saiyuki and the Khakkhara don't resemble each other very much. The second time a Khakkhara is seen in the series is during the Burial arc, Genjo Sanzo was carrying one during his own travels. Gallery Mahjong_004.png|Rikudou 06-002.png|Rikudou wall mural at the inn Mahjong_047.png Mahjong_043.png|Shuuei Sai. Vol 2, ch. 10 Mahjong_045.png|Shuuei & Kouryuu Mahjong_046.png|Koumyou, Shuuei, & Kouryuu Mahjong_005.png|Chin Yisou & Shuuei Category:Characters Category:Villains